First Day Part 1
by XxXMoonLightWolfXxX
Summary: Six years after Breaking Dawn ends, Renesmee has grown into a fine hybrid vampire. With Jacob and her family supporting her, she's off to conquer her next challenge.......High School!


1. First Day

"Momma, I'm not a kid anymore!" I listened as I heard my own voice sound too whiny. I tried to calm down, "I mean Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie were dressing me until one of them taught you how to dress me, and that was two years ago!" I had never kept count of how many outfits I had worn in the last six years, but I knew it was more fabric than even the richest humans saw in a life time. I guess it was okay. All the clothes went with all the moving. We had lived in so many small towns that I'd stopped counting after ten. More than ten towns in six years, it was absolutely ridiculous. But, it was necessary. I had been growing too fast to stay in one place too long. I was relieved when we could move back here, to Forks. To where everything was familiar, and where I didn't have to go far to get a meal. And most of all, to be near the people I had to leave behind.

"But, Renesmee," my mother sounded like she was just as old as I was, which she was somewhat accurate, "I love dressing you, even if I find the clothes that Alice and Rose buy hideous on my own body." I rolled my eyes, and Mom smiled; a tiny one. She said I looked like Dad when I did that.

"Nessie, try listening to your mother," Dad called from downstairs. I sat down on my bed, exasperated.

"Mom, I'm old enough to dress myself. I think my first day of high school should be a reflection of me, not you or Alice or Rose. Not even Jacob makes this much fuss over what I wear!"

"Jake isn't your mother, or your aunts," she said.

"But he _is _the person I'm going to be spending the rest of my life with." She opened her mouth to say something and then closed it, while staring past me out of my room.

"Bella, she's going to high school, not a cannibalistic island. Let Nessie dress herself, please?" I hadn't heard him come in, but I felt Dad's presence at once. I turned to see him smiling at Mom, her favorite smile, as she's told me. Momma filled her cheeks with air, pouted, and then exhaled, "Fine," she said with a faint smile, "just wear something appropriate. Nothing that would make Emmett comment and tell me how terrible a mother I am."

"I will; not going to happen today, promise," I said beaming. Momma's smile broadened.

"And remember we have a surprise for you. I think your going to love it." Dad said while he and Mom left the room in a fraction of a second. They were faster and stronger than me, being full fledged vampires, but I had some of the speed and some of the strength. I even went on hunting trips and caught my own prey. The only other difference between me and my parents was my lack of golden eyes. Mine are chocolate brown, an exact copy of my mother's before she was changed. I have Grandpa Charlie's curls, Dad's personality and face, Momma's eyes; I'm the family jigsaw puzzle.

Wanting to respect Mom's wishes, I walked into my too big closet and inhaled deeply. It was twice the size of my room. All the scents of different fabrics flooded into my nose and I could taste them on my tongue. It took me a split second to find the smell of denim and then another to find the scent of cotton. My parents had made a habit of changing the location of my clothes everyday. 'It will enhance your skills,' they had said. I rolled my eyes. That was their excuse, but they just did it to keep themselves busy while I slept. I can't count how many times Dad has found the 'why are in my room' question in my head in the middle of the night.

I quickly threw on the first things I found; a vivid blue long sleeve V-neck, some designer blue jeans, and black boots to match. I was allowed to purchase my own shoes, and I took advantage of it. These were my favorite, with a flaming heart stitched into the back of each boot, the word "Burning" on the left and "Passion" on the right. I sprinted down stairs and stopped short. My parents' scents were all over, but the cottage was completely silent. I strained to hear something, even though they could stay still for days on end. I ran around the cottage twice and couldn't find them anywhere. I figured they had gone to Carlisle's house.

As I flitted out of the cottage, toward the river, I wondered what the surprise could be. Momma's scent filled my nose and Daddy's, too, though it wasn't as strong. Dad thinks I can smell Momma more because she gave birth to me; she's not my creator.

By the time I had run through the forest, catapulted myself over the river, and sprinted to the back door of the house, it was 7:02 a.m. I had gotten up at 6:45, and considering it had taken me five minutes to shower and ten to convince my mother to let me dress myself, I was making good time; classes didn't start until 8:20.

The house was dark, the sun was creeping in through the east window, but the house was still covered in shadows, and everything was still. However, the door was unlocked, so I let myself in. Then, I heard something very faint in the back room. I was surprised, because I didn't hear it when I was outside. I closed my eyes as I listened to the sound; a steady, strong thumping, the sound of a heart. My eyes flew open and my breathing sped up. The normal thrumming of my heart became a constant hum in my chest. I swiveled around the room, looking for the source of the sound, looking for him. He shifted his weight, sensing my sudden uneasiness.

In an instant, the lights were blazing in my eyes and a bulky wall of heat rapped itself around my small body, incasing me inside. I embraced the heat and ran my fingers all over the top half of him, unsuccessfully trying to find his face and only coming up with broad shoulders. He kissed my hair and relaxed his grasp as I turned to gaze into the familiar face that was Jacob Black.

"I've missed you, Nessie," he murmured. I shivered. His voice always gave me chills, "I missed you, too," it was barely a whisper, but I knew everyone heard it, even Jake. I knew being away from me made him nervous, and sometimes caused him physical pain, but I could feel that melt away under the surface of his russet skin. He hadn't seen me in person since the beginning of August; he had to go back to school. He had pictures of me, and he was getting better with the separation part, but nothing felt better to both of us then having each other in our arms.

While we were moving, and it was his senior year of high school, he would call everyday. At first it was every hour on the hour, then he cut it down to three times a day and now it's once a day on weekdays and twice a day on weekends. Since he's away at college, I can't just race to the reservation and see him.

"Alright, alright you two," Alice chimed as she pulled us apart. He rolled his eyes, and she pouted but continued, "Don't smother her, Jake. She can't smell like dog on the first day of school! She worked really hard picking out those clothes, too. Love your choice by the way Renesmee." She said with a smile and went right back to pouting at Jacob. Mom strolled up to stand by my side and Jake grinned; his teeth showing brightly against his skin. The room seemed to become warmer and Momma and I sighed. That was our favorite smile.

"Sorry for ruining the divine aroma of the Chanel number five you have put on this morning, Lady Renesmee," Jake bowed his head low, and spoke like he was as old as Daddy, "I hope you can forgive my musky forest stench." He looked up through his lashes at me and I felt my face grow warm.

"Oh, you're doing it again, mutt!" and Alice hit him on the head lightly and he straightened up. He pouted and I closed the distance Alice had put between us in one big leap. He picked me up and slung me around on to his back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist, stuck my tongue out and said, "My Jacob!" in a high bell voice. Everyone laughed. Jake voice broke through the laughter, "So how 'bout I take you to school, Nessie?" I slid around to his front and he crossed his arms to support me, just like when I was little. I felt my eyes grow wide and my mouth drop open simultaneously. His answering grin was stunning, "I knew you'd like that."

"Now hold on a minute you two," Momma came to stand in front of us and Jake turned sideways so I could look at her, "How were you planning to take her to school Jake?"

"Well, I was going to let her decide," He still had the smile on his face, "what'll it be Princess; motorcycle or bareback?"

"Bare back!" I shouted. I sounded like a two year old. I watched as Momma's eyes grew wide and her mouth fell open. Dad snickered. He found it funny that Momma and I had the same facial expressions. I could see that the phrase 'bare back' was slowly sinking in.

"Jake," Momma said in a huff, "why must you always be so…" she trailed off, leaving the sentence unfinished. It could've been finished with a number of adjectives, but none of them fit Jacob. He was just too, unpredictable.

"Come on Bells," he said, pleading, "Why not? I'm always careful, you know that. And Edward knows it better than any of us."

"It's not about being careful. It's about the town, Jake. Look, Collin got too close to town while you were away. Charlie convinced everyone to remain calm and stopped several hunting parties before they got started. He promised them nothing bigger then Collin was going to dare come that close to town. If anyone sees you, he won't be so lucky a second time."

The wolves had slowed the multiplying after the Volturi's visit. There have been a couple new additions to Jake's pack and Sam's. In total, there was something around seventeen werewolves hiding out on the reservation now. I remembered what Momma was talking about. There was a big commotion earlier on in the summer, before Jake's visit.

"Then _we're_ just going to have to be lucky."

"Charlie was _lucky_ to keep the sighting off the front page, much less keeping people from talking about it. And don't get me started about how guilty Collin felt," She was getting tired, or at least mentally. I could see it in her stance, her shoulders were collapsed and her sentences were losing steam.

"Come on Momma," I pleaded, as I hopped down from my perch on Jake's arms. She grimaced and Jake bent down and kissed my cheek, "Don't worry Nessie; I'm wearing her down." Momma rolled her eyes.

"Do I really give in that easily?"

"Yeah, when it comes to me or Edward or Nessie," he grinned his huge grin, his teeth shining like diamonds. She pouted then crossed her arms, "Well I'm holding my ground this time. I'm sorry Jacob, but Renesmee may not ride you to school."

Dad let out a choked cough, and everyone turned to look. His hands were covering his face and Uncle Emmett was about to burst out laughing, and he did five seconds later.

"What's so funny?" Momma asked, thoroughly confused. Dad flashed across the room to her and wrapped his hands around her waist, "Oh nothing, love. Emmett just can't get his mind out of the gutter."

"But what was the…" she trailed off as it hit everyone in the same moment while Emmett began to compose himself. I felt Jake become very still and my face flushed red. Alice, Rosalie and Esme looked taken aback and Carlisle and Jasper were mirror images of Daddy.

"Not funny Emmett," Momma said flatly, "You're sick." Her hands were balled into fists, teeth bared. Her voice saturated with venom.

"Oh come on Bella," he said hooting again, "You know it's going to happen. Your little girl's gonna get busy with a werewolf!" Momma crouched low and a growl rumbled in her throat. I took a step toward her but Daddy was there first, wrapping his arms around her waist; caring but restraining. He turned to me and then shifted his gaze quickly to my side and then back to me. I felt it then, the waves of heat rolling off him in swells. I quickly twisted around and put my hand on Jake's cheek. I tried to remember the feeling Jasper gave off when he tried to calm a room and print it in his mind. And he seemed to be two steps ahead of me, the room felt calm, and Momma's growl subsided to an angry purr.

"Thank you Jazz, that was very much needed," Carlisle said, relieved, "Emmett, do you really think it's a good idea to anger the youngest vampire and a severely temperamental werewolf?" he said 'werewolf' with emphasis and looked at me. I looked at Jake and his face wasn't the least bit different. I climbed on his back and caressed his cheek, "Sh, Jakey; its ok. I'm somewhat offended but not angry. Please don't kill Emmett, ok? For me?" I felt the mask of anger melt under my fingers and a tug at the left side of his mouth, "Ok Princess, I'll get him next time though." I sighed, but nodded. There was nothing I could do about testosterone.

"Em, I think its best that you keep your thoughts and…images to yourself," Daddy said, disgruntled. I look at his face from behind Jake's hair. He looked very disturbed. I'd forgotten I was still touching Jake's face and he looked at Daddy, too, hearing the concern in my thoughts, and grunted. He took two elongated strides and pulled me around to the front of him so I could touch Daddy's face.

Another power I discovered was I could transmit thoughts from person to person, like a wire that transmits picture and sound to television sets, and of course I could also see the pictures. So I placed my hand on Dad's face and the other on Jake's. The pictures shocked me, and I felt Jake shiver at several of them. I jumped down from my perch and scowled at Emmett, feeling silly as I did. I wasn't intimidating by nature and, certainly, not to anyone as big as Emmett. He grimaced playfully back, "sorry," he mouthed. I pursed my lips then blew out an exasperated breath and nodded. Then I turned back to Momma, who had regained her composure, and put on my pleading face.

"Oh all right!" she said drained, "Just be careful you two."

"We will; thanks Bells!" Jacob said, grinning, totally back to his normal self. I smiled too, and kissed Momma on the cheek. I almost skipped to Jacob's side and slid my tiny hand into his large, warm one, "Are you ready to go?" he asked me.

"Wait, don't forget your bag Renesmee," Rosalie said, flashing across the room, carrying a gold and black, _Gucci_ messenger bag. The gold swirled and twisted in beautiful patterns on the dark velvet. It was beautiful, in a showy kind of way. I stole a glance at Jake, and his eyebrows were raised in question; his lips pursed. He looked at me, jerked his head toward the door, and I nodded. He could wait for me outside. I stared at the bag as I felt him leave, and then looked at Rosalie.

"You don't like it?" she asked, a bit hurt.

I bit down on my lip, "I don't dislike it," I hedged, "It's just a little…much y'know?"

"Take it today," Dad said, taking the bag from Rose and handing it to me, "and we'll find another bag for you."

I smiled, "Thanks Dad," and then more loudly, "Ok, ready Jake!"

A low bark came from the front yard as I bolted for the front door, throwing the bag across my body, and threw it open with all my strength; feeling the cool pine scented air on my face. I scrambled onto the russet wolf's back, nestling myself in between his enormous shoulders, and I sighed. There were faint laughs from the house, but we ignored them and headed for town.


End file.
